omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Arceus
|-|Arceus= |-|w/ The Plates= Character Synopsis Arceus is a Legendary Pokemon who is the leader of The Creation Trio and Lake Guardians. Arceus widely accepted to be the creator of not just Sinnoh, but the entire Pokemon World itself. Due to Arceus's status as the creator of all, it's considered the true god of everything and everyone within Pokemon. Arceus is also considered to be the strongest Pokemon to date with no comparisons Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Pokémon Name: Arceus Gender: Genderless Age: Preceded and was responsible for creation itself Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Alpha Pokémon, The Original One, The Original Spirit Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Body Control, Immortality (Types 4 and 9), True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation (Can create things out of nothing, such as creating one of the members of the Creation Trio), Age Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Erased falling boulders out of existence. Upscaled from Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina, in which the former's weakened presence was erasing things from existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Stabilized a hole in space-time that was destroying a town, stopped time, broke Palkia's bent space), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Created the Jewel of Life from its plates), Earth Manipulation (Via Earth Power. Can also create psychic orbs that bring meteors down), Magnetism Manipulation (Created the highly magnetic Mt. Coronet), Darkness Manipulation (Can use a darkness attack that deals more damage the more an opponent buffs itself up), Dream Manipulation (Heavily implied to be the booming voice informing the protagonist about Darkrai in Lucas'/Dawn's nightmare induced by Darkrai), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (Upscaled from the Lake Trio), Law Manipulation (Created the fundamental laws of the multiverse), Attack Negation (Can nullify virtually any attack that can fall under an elemental type, making it nigh-impossible to damage Arceus with conventional attacks. Its Metal Barrier can negate any effect reason period), Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation (Upscaled from Uxie), Information Manipulation (Also upscaled from Uxie), Causality Manipulation (The much weaker Creation Trio fighting without even using any of its major powers distorts causal law), Physics Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Its Battle Trozei and Conquest ability does normal damage even if the target is resistant), Forcefield Creation (Protected by a constant shield that protects it from invasive abilities such as Mind Attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself), Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower directly from its own being, and gave shape to the elements which would become the Pokémon Types), Resistance to Telepathy (Resisted the combined telepathic technique of Sheena and her ancestor), Dimensional BFR (functions as Sealing as well), Gravity Manipulation, Power Absorption/Power Mimicry (Can take the powers of its enemies and infuse them with the Plates, Light Manipulation, Precognition (Its Pokémon Conquest ability, Omnipotent, allows it to foresee and dodge incoming attacks), Acausality (Temporal Constance & Non-Linearity; Arceus exists on a higher level of reality, beyond standard time flow and causality. His heart is one with Space and Time, as such, killing him in one period is futile), Power Nullification (Should possess Dialga's Time Crystal TCG ability, and Giratina's Renegade Force and Devour Light TCG abilities. Heavily implied to be responsible for Destiny Tower, which removes all items and money, and reduces one to their lowest levels and reverts all skills, moves, stats, and abilities upon entering), Can hit incorporeal entities (Due to the aforementioned Omnipotent ability), Chaos Manipulation and Embodiment (Is the realization of the chaos and turmoil in the beginning), OHK (Via Perish Song that causes the user to faint), Sound Manipulation (via Hyper Voice and Perish Song), Can pass through forcefields with Future Sight, Healing (Via Refresh and Recover), Resistance to Spacetime Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku (Judgment is depicted as a rapid downpour of dozens of bolts of energy in the games, and most of its attacks in Guardian Signs fall under this), Sleep Manipulation (Likely wakes up Lucas/Dawn in Darkrai's event), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Can breathe in space, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Predates the CT, who predate the LT, who predate souls), Absolute Zero, and certain status effects (The Icicle Plate turns him into an ice type, making him immune to Sheer Cold, and is immune to paralysis, poison, burns, freezing, binding, powders, and being seeded with the Zap, Toxic, Flame, Icicle, Spooky, and Meadow plate respectively). Resistance to Power Nullification and Power Mimicry (Multitype cannot be copied, switched, negated, or replaced. Any attack that tries to fails opposed to not affecting it, even if it targets multiple aspects of Arceus' powers), Resistance to having things about it changed (Arceus and Silvally, who's built with an RKS Arceus System, are immune to Soak, which changes the type of the user), and Resistance to Sleep and Dream Manipulation (Can act in its sleep, upscaled from Dialga, who could use its time abilities while unconscious, and can override Darkrai's control of the dream) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Arceus is stated numerous times to be the creator of the entire Pokemon reality and acts as the overseer of all parallel universes of which there is an infinite number as a result of the Reflection Cave, which creates an infinite chain of universes, which in turn creates an infinitely expanding multiverse. every game sold is it's own separate cosmology as a result of Link Cables, which are proven to exist in-universe, numerous times. Created The Creation Trio and Lake Guardians, who are merely aspects of Arceus themselves. Stated by official sources to be capable of destroying all of existence) Speed: Omnipresent (It is said Arceus's conscious exists as one across Space-Time within the Pokemon Multiverse, Is beyond the material multiverse and exists beyond concepts such as Matter, speed and linear Space-Time) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Exists on a higher plane above Palkia's and Dialga's who reside in 4th Dimensional Space and Time respectively, Transcends the material multiverse and exists beyond traditional matter, speed and Linear Space-Time) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Trascends the material multiverse and the entire Creation Trio are mealy aspects of him) Stamina: Limitless (Arceus had directly fought against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, created many things and concepts, including the universe, without losing consciousness and has no need to rest, as it did not become overly weak after losing a few of its Plates) Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Omniscient (Created all the possible knowledge and Uxie who embodies this concept is merely an aspect of Arceus, Knows everything that's happening across the entire Pokemon multiverse at once). Hasn't been shown to be used to its fullest capacity but it's highly likely the precognitive aspect of its ability "Omnipotent" is a derivative of this characteristic. It should also be noted The Pokémon Trading Card Game acknowledges it as an omniscient being Weaknesses: Depending on which Plates it is missing, it can be hindered or damaged by specific types of attacks (while missing the Earth, Meadow, Draco, Zap, and Splash Plates, Ash's Pikachu was able to momentarily hinder it with Thunderbolt) Other Attributes List of Equipment: Its Plates, which represent each of the 17 Pokémon types (Arceus does not possess a Plate representing Normal-type, as it is a Normal-type naturally) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Judgement: Arceus can fire powerful beams of energy at the sky that fall down and hit its opponents. This attack changes type depending on what type Arceus currently is and is powerful enough to cause the likes of Dialga and Palkia to stagger with a single direct hit. *'Flamethrower:' Arceus can shoot a stream of pure flames from its face. *'Blizzard:' Arceus can shoot ice storms of very low temperatures at its targets. *'Twister:' Arceus can blow one or two powerful Dragon-type twisters from its face at opponents. *'Time Stop:' Arceus can stop time itself. *'Extreme Speed:' Arceus immediately strikes the foes with great force, which is virtually impossible to properly react to. *'Gravity:' Arceus pins its foe down by rapidly increasing gravity around its target. *'Multitype:' Arceus is able to switch types based on the plates it holds. *'Refresh:' Arceus cleanses itself, removing any inhibitory status effects such as paralysis, burns, and poison. *'Perish Song:' Arceus lets out a melody that instantly incapacitates all who hear it (including Arceus itself) after a set amount of time. *'Earth Power:' Arceus shifts the earth under its target to release a massive upheaval of energy. *'Recovery:' Arceus concentrates its internal energies, quickly healing most wounds. *'Omnipotent:' A series of abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest, it grants Arceus the ability to heal minor wounds between trades, strike incorporeal targets, see the immediate future, and ignore defensive bonuses and resistances. *'Spatial/Temporal Warp:' As the creator of Palkia and Dialga, Arceus is capable of wiping things from space-time. Extra Info: *Arceus is the physical manifestation of "The Original One" used to interact with the pokemon world *It's made clear that in the original myth Arceus created the Fundamental Laws of The Multiverse (aka Time, Space, Anti-Matter and Emotions) while The Creation Trio were the ones who physically formed it's structure. *Check out this blog to see just how far into 2-A Arceus is relative to other beings of his level *Read this blog to get a better in-depth explanation of how Pokemon is 2-A and refutes to common misconceptions against it. Gallery e8e09fdb08b7a593ad48081eb017a7b8.png|Arceus's Various Plate Forms TCG Arceus.png|TCG Arceus ArceusS.jpg|Arceus Fanart aRCEUS ART 2.jpg|Arceus Fanart 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Danmaku Users Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Psychics Category:Healers Category:Primordial Entities Category:Bugs Category:Fairies Category:Trio Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Earth Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Void Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Age Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Light Benders Category:One Hit Kill Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Tier 2